Pre-fabricated data center modules typically require a platform or enclosure on which to mount electrical components. This platform should have sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand the loads and forces during hoisting, positioning, and transporting the module. Existing power module skid designs use a significant amount of welded structural steel to support the weight of electrical components supported by the power module skid. Much of the structure is needed only when hoisting and transporting the skid. Once the unit is placed into position on a floor or pad at the site, the heavy platform structure is typically no longer required as there is a foundation or pad to support the load. The platform is then used to anchor the electrical components.
In prior skids, there are several thousand extra pounds of steel to purchase, fabricate, hoist, ship and install. In addition, the base of the prior skids has a height that provides the strength required for hoisting, positioning, and transporting, which makes access to the electrical components on the skid more difficult and sometimes requires extra platforms, railings or steps for accessibility or to meet code-mandated heights for actuator access.